What is the truth?
by matemarti
Summary: Bella has a huge crush on Edward, the player of the small High school of Forks, but there is no way he could put an eye on her. He's popular and has the perfect girlfriend, Tanya.
1. Good Morning!

BIP.

BIP-BIP.

BEEP-BEEP. BEEEP.

"Ok, I'm awake!!" I whispered and without looking I snoozed the alarm clock on the white bedside table next to me.

I turned over towards the other side of the bed, in front of the door and pulled the blanket even more up, until it covered half of my face. Before that my routine began I had some minutes to stay on the bed and enjoy the reassuring and relaxing warmth that only under the sheets I could find, and my body didn't want to waste this time.

My eyes were still closed, refusing to open to the new day, but I could hear the sounds coming from the kitchen where my mum was preparing the breakfast. She was crooning an old song and frying the eggs, their odour had arrived in my bedroom.

I finally yawned and opened my eyes. The sun was projecting its rays -from the window on the right- just on the wall in front of me, lightening the dresser, the ornaments on it and the mirror half covered with photos of me and my friends. I began to stretch my arms over my head, when glancing down I saw Edward standing right in front of me.

I saw him every morning, and every morning my heart could nothing but accelerate its speed; my face couldn't hold back a smile. As every day I was staring at him, shining in all his splendour, and asking my self how he could be real.

Edward was there showing me his breathtaking face enlightened by the sun and mostly by his marvellous sparkling green eyes. But my eyes focused on his soft lips which were forming an awesome grin, and I perceived my teeth biting my lower lip.

That broad grin was for me and for me only. Every single day.

I smiled satisfied and kept looking at him. Oh my God! My mind couldn't create a more complicated sentence at that moment. Just God!

I just wanted to pull him towards me until our body were crushing and our arms were wrapped on our waists, but I couldn't and I moaned just a little at that thought.

"Good Morning Edward!" I whispered to him.

"Good Morning my love" he replied to me with the crooked smile shining on his face. His hair wasmarvelously messed up as after a shower.

I looked at the mirror behind him and saw how horrible I was, more horrible than usual and that was a big deal. Shit! My hair are completely messed up, not the sexy mess of Edward's, but the ridiculous mess that only my hair could create, they were so crinkly and frizzly that if they weren't brown I'd thought they were a cloud over my head. And the eyes? Should I tell you about the shadows under my eyes which made me look like a zombie? No, please, I didn't want to speak about it... let's come back to him, that's better.

I felt ashamed to be in front of a greek god. But Edward was still looking at me with the same stunning crooked smile as before.

Ok Bella, keep breathing and with grace go to the bathroom, have a shower, arrange your hair and then come back to your bedroom. It's an easy thing to do for every human being, and you're a human being, so…

I got out the bed and whispered "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back soon", he didn't speak, but stayed still and kept looking in my direction.

Bella, you should be more original! I said to myself and shook my head as I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I had a warm shower then washed my hair and put on it a capacious handful of conditioner, hoping that it would helped it to be more 'accomodating' or at least comprehensive with my desires. I dried it and sighed with resignation. Ok, it was better, my natural curls were nice now, and they had a reason to keep staying on my head.

"Bella, you'll be late!" called my mum from downstairs. "I'm going"

"I'm ready" I replied to her and got out the bathroom running to come back to my bedroom, and looked for the clothes I'd put on.

"Mmm, what could I wear..." I said to myself and put an eye on Edward's white blouse. I swallowed looking how this blouse was fitting his perfect well-muscled body. I swallowed twice as my eyes focused on his chest and I couldn't prevent my teeth to bit my lower lip as I looked at his bare forearms, showed by the sleeves that were rolled up as far as his elbows.

I raised my eyebrows and with a great effort I turned my look at the guardrobe. "Okay, I think a blouse will be perfect" I whispered.

"Bella!" My mum called me again.

I looked at the clock and saw that it wasn't late, I was perfectly in time. I shook my head. My mum and her mania to be late, Alice would have arrived only in 10 minutes, I'd have had all the time to have my breakfast.

I put on the clothes, took the ipod from the bedside table next to Edward and put it on the bag, I was practrically ready to go to school.

It overlooked only one thing, the same thing I was used to do every morning since Alice's birthday. I took the photo from the bedside table. There were me, Alice and her brother Edward in front of her incredibly pink cake. I caressed his face and sighed, his crooked smile was there, but it wasn't for me. It was for Tanya, his girlfriend, the same girl who took that picture, the same girl I'd have met at school, probably completely wrapped to him.

I put the picture in place and went downstairs.

Yeah, that was the truth, I was completely in love with Edward Cullen, and completely mad, because I had begun to speak with his photo, dreaming the impossible.

**Thank you for reading!! =D  
Hope you like it! If you have the time, please review! I must study a lot during this period or I'll never finish my thesis, so, I'll continue it only if I see that you're interested in this story! **


	2. Blouses

**Please enjoy it and leave a review. :)**

I greeted my mum and encouraged her with a 'Good Luck' that she needed to hear saying from me. She smiled at me and left the house enthusiastic and excited about her first day of work at the hospital. It was so simple to make her happy.

I ate with calm the eggs she had fried for me, thinking of the fact that this afternoon I would have gone to Alice's to do a project for school and probably I would have had the possibility to see Edward unwrapped from Tanya.

Poor silly Bella! I thought when I woke up from my daydreaming, having heard the noise of Alice's car in front of my house. I sighed returning to reality. I put on the coat, because though the sun was oddly shining in the morning sky, it was December and above all, I lived in Forks, and here the sun rarely peeped in and stayed uncovered for more than 3 hours.

I took my bag, and ran out the house closing the door behind me.

Alice was inside the car. Her head was shaking, following the precise rhythm of the song she was listening. I smiled looking the huge concentrate of pure energy contained by her small figure. She was hyperactive even the early morning, even if we were going to school, and in my opinion her pixie features transmitted it. Her black messy hair, the pretty face, her small body were all so… so Alice.

I got in the car. "Hi" I greeted her, noticing that her enthusiasm had abated when I had opened the door of the car.

She turned her face towards me slowly, very slowly, and had an expression which remembered the girl of The Exorcist, her eyes examined me from head to foot and back to my face. "Bella, do you want to kill me?" she whispered seriously.

"Of course no, Alice, I don't want to kill you! Why should I??" I asked confused.

"Well, then perhaps you like torturing me!" She replied and turned on the engine of her car.

"No, Alice. I don't understand what you're reffering to!" I told her with a certain irritation.

"You're wearing a blouse... again" she told me as her being grumpy was obvious and highly justified.

"I like blouses" I said and shrugged, trying not to face her and thanking the fact that she was driving and couldn't look at my face, which in that exactly moment was of a deep shade of red. I even felt the ears get hot.

"Really Bella? I hadn't understood yet! Thank you for telling me that!" she said sarcastically, then added "It's since your birthday that you wear only blouses! Could you tell me why? It doesn't make sense!"

Oh, it made sense! It made a lot of sense! I wouldn't have worn blouses every day if for present Alice hadn't given me the portrait with the photo of her birthday. I thanked her so much that day.  
She even told me sorry since in the photo was also Edward!  
She explained she had chosen that photo because of the shirt she was so proud to wear that day and this particular photo lived up to it...

"I like blouses" I repeated.

"Okay Bella, just listen. If tomorrow you'll wear a blouse I'm not dropping you off anymore"

I looked at her and saw that she really meant what she had said. "Alice! You're not!" I lamented, she couldn't do that to me.

"Yes, I'll do. But since I am the best of friends I'll ask Edward to give you a lift, I won't let you be late at school". Ugh.

A part of me was screaming 'BLOUSE FOR EVER!' I was going to kill anyone who would even think to put off this blouse from me! Well, after a more precise evaluation I'd say not exactly everyone...  
My mouth opened as to transform my loud thoughts into loud words, but luckly I didn't say anything, as the other part of me prevented my mouth from speaking, remembering me that Alice didn't know my ridiculous infatuation towards her brother.  
On the contrary she thought that I hated him and I preferred that she didn't know the truth. She was my best friend, but she hadn't the capacity to contain her enthusiasm and I was sure that if she knew I had a crush on him, the first thing she would have done would be tell him everything. So I let her think that the deep and loud breaths I took when I was in his presence were for my anger towards him and not to repress my desires.  
Moreover I didn't want to be in the same car with Edward. First because I rarely talked with him and told him nothing more than some words of greeting. Second I couldn't contain my cheeks from becoming deep red, when I was in his presence, for a period longer than 6 seconds, third I didn't want to stay in that shiny silver Volvo together with him and Tanya.  
No, absolutely no!!

"No, Alice, please! Tomorrow I'll find something else to wear" I promised her.

"Good Bella!" she said with a jaunty smile. She had cheated me.  
She spent the rest of that brief journey talking about my clothes and the fact that my guardrobe needed to be completely destroyed by a 'purifier' fire. She even suggested herself to be at the same time the pyromaniac who would have done the dirty work and the priestess who would had the duty to renew my guardrobe.

We arrived at school very soon and as usual Alice parked the car next to the gym, and like every other day, when I get out the car, I tried to keep my eyes fixed ahead, without looking on my right nor on my left. Specifically absolutely not on my right.

And I was doing a good job, I was almost proud of myself. Yeah, proud before Alice spoke from my left in the direction of what, or better who, I was trying to avoid. "Edward are you at home this afternoon?"

Some seconds of silence.

I tried with all my strenght not to think of him, not to think of why it took him so long to answer, but lots of images of Edward were flowing through my mind and Tanya was in every image. Ugh. I focused on Edward, wondering what he was wearing, how his hair was.

"Why?" His perfectly smooth voice made me shiver, but I didn't look at him.

"Because Bella and I are studying and don't want to be disturbed!" Said Alice to her brother. And I didn' glance at him.

"Uhm... this afternoon I've got my football trainings until 6 o'clock, then I come home" he informed us. My ears were boiling and I repeatedly tried to clean my throat with some cough, but I controlled my face and prevented it from turning towards Edward.

"My Eddie still believes he can learn how to play football" said Tanya, joking about the fact that he was a very bad football player.

I heard Rosalie and Emmett, his best friends, laughing at this joke and Emmett saying something like "He needs a 24/7 of training for the rest of his life". Tanya laughed even more loud, but even after this I didn't look at him.

No, I'm a liar.

I turned my gaze on him and even bit my lower lip, losing part of my control.

But what else could I do? He was there, the real Edward, in the flesh, and way better than any image my crazy mind could create.

And he was gorgeous. Flawlessly Edward.

My chest get drained when I saw him taking Tanya's chin with his hand, knowing what was going to happen next.

He grinned the most beautiful of his smiles and said "I can play football".

Tanya laughed and replied "Yeees, Edward, you're really good!". Then she laughed again. My stomach wriggled when he approached her face to his and kissed her.

"Bella, we should go! Stop looking at my brother so angrily" muttered Alice on my ear and pulled my arm.

"I am sorry Alice, I couldn't prevent..." No, I couldn't prevent myself from feeling pain at that sight.

"I'll never understand why you look at him this way" she said and shook her head.

"And I'll never understand why you asked him about this afternoon now and not when you were at home" I replied, walking inside the school and trying to change the subject.

She shook her head. "Obviously, I didn't see him as he went to Tanya's before I finished choosing the clothes for school and the perfect dress for tonight"

"Oh, Jasper! I had forgotten!" I said.

Jasper was her boyfriend, he was older than us and attended University. He usually came back from University almost every weekend, and today was friday, the day when he would arrived.

"Are you sure you want to study? I don't want to bother you or Jasper" I replied. I knew they didn't see each other a lot and I didn't want them to waste their time together with me.

"Bella, don't you worry, he said he's coming for eight o'clock, we've got all the time we need to finish the project!"

"Ok"

"And if we are late Edward can help us!"

**Thank you for reading! What did you think?**


End file.
